Meet two common people, or two heroes
by Duckloney
Summary: This is actually about meeting the Darkwing Duck (Drake Mallard) and the Duck Avenger (Donald Duck) both as superheroes and as ordinary people, with the first encounter being ordinary and then later meeting as superheroes. Mostly it's the same universe, but there will be plenty of elements and characters from the Disney Duck comics. Their children will be in their teens.
1. Chapter 1

Morning. It was dawn, actually. July month. Yesterday was over thirty degrees, and it's not easy for ducks to keep that temperature under so many feathers, and so is Donald Duck, who has experienced everything in his life and so on. He slept in one solid dream, and he certainly dreamed of beating the Evronians as a Duck Avenger, or of fighting Maui Mallard with his martial arts, or how he, as a Double Duck, perform special espionage missions to save the world or simply how he likes to fish on one lake and enjoy it. Whatever it is, he certainly loves that kind of dream. However, someone interrupts him, in the sense of someone or something interrupting his dream. Yes, it was a boring alarm clock and digital. It was four o'clock in the morning and Donald slammed his fist into his alarm clock to turn it off. He turned off the alarm clock and stood up all awake, realizing what day it would be like today. Yes, he will have a lot of work to do, both as a cameraman and as a reporter, but not with Kent Powers, who fired him long ago, but with Everett Ducklair, his chief. Yes, Donald hated Everett as much as he did Kent Powers before, as he kept upsetting his life by forcing him to do some trivial things instead of his main job, such as cleaning toilets, hallways, halls, and the like. Fortunately, for all his work, he was paid a lot of money, and with that Donald could be satisfied, first of all, because he devoted all his money to his beloved nephews. When he had some free time or a break at work, he thought of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who were no longer young children and could soon be adults. They have long since entered puberty, their personalities have formed, and they will soon start whether or not for a year in high school. Although they had different traits, they still acted as a team except in some things. Donald, of course, first went to the bathroom to do his work, so he washed and brushed his teeth. Afterwards, he put on his Hawaiian shirt and went to have his breakfast. After breakfast, he got ready for work, but before he went to work, he wanted to go to his nephews' room to see if they were sleeping any longer. As they continue to sleep, Donald merely smiled at them and slowly approached them and gave them his parental kiss on their cheeks, but they did not notice or feel it after they slept soundly. Donald then left their room and walked down the stairs to retrieve his business bag. Yes, at that point it was five o'clock in the morning, but of course Donald had to get to work early, as his boss had ordered him to do. He had to be at work at six o'clock. So he took it in his bag, in the meantime he heard a loud voice, and Donald replied:

"Silence!", And gestured Donald with his index finger to his beak as a sign of silence, and pointed to the top floor, thinking it was one of his nephews. As the loud noise stopped, Donald turned to the hall and then to the door and meanwhile, his nephew Louie Duck appeared in his pajamas with a backwards cap and said to Louie his uncle:  
"Can I please Uncle Donald go with you to work?"  
"No!" Donald replies loudly, "you can't go to work, and besides getting out of bed now, is it too early to play and go to school?"  
"Uncle Donald, so we're on vacation now, school's not working during the month of July, have you forgotten that? Besides, we'll be alone when you're gone," Louie said, and Donald suddenly thought and put his hand on his forehead as that he had done something wrong. And they sit in a small chair in the hall.

I almost forgot about it. Yes, I worry about you, that something bad doesn't happen to you. I can't quite leave you alone.  
Especially not to my worst neighbor in the history of humanity, Neighbor Jones, and his family.  
It just makes a mess in my yard and makes my life even worse, and again I would not move, "Donald said, sad.  
"Don't think so badly Uncle D, you're for my brothers and for me my best uncle, and also the best parent we have. You always think of us and keep an eye on us whenever you can, even if my brothers and I make hell instead let's make paradise for you. "Louie said as she approached her uncle.  
Uncle Donald hugged Louie crying with happiness and said, "You never make me hell, even if you sometimes ruin my house, but I'm very happy to have you, as if you were my sons and not my nephews. Without you I'm empty man."  
"Don't, Uncle Donald. So you have the best cousins you have, you have your girlfriend Daisy, who is also our aunt, you have Uncle Scrooge, you have best friends Panchito and Jose, and Goofy certainly, our mom Della, who is in space right now, and now I can't remember who else. But you have more support than you think, "Louie said, hugging his uncle.  
"Oooohh… Thank you Louie, but I have to tell you something and please promise me you won't tell your brothers or anyone, especially Fethry Duck. Okay?"  
"All right, Uncle Donald. But why?" Louie asked, wondering who was hiding something, since he was of such a nature that he neither loves nor can lie.  
"Here, Louie, why. You and I know that Uncle Scrooge and I had a fight, don't you?"  
"I know, Uncle D. I'm sad it must have happened, and I haven't seen Uncle Scrooge in a long time. I know he's a lot of stingy and hard-hearted, but I know for sure, and I believe he surely deep in our heart, thinks of us, and we probably miss him . "Louie replies sadly.  
"Ooohh … I know Louie, but then again, he only thinks of himself and his business and especially his money and I don't think I'm sending you there. In my opinion, better come to you Webby and Mrs. Beakly, than you to you go to Scrooge. And I wouldn't argue about it any more. Okay?!"  
"All right, Uncle D." Louie sighed miserably.  
"Next, my only real friends are Jose Carioca, Panchito, partly Goofy, Gyro Gearloose and Fenton. They are the only ones who give me confidence," Donald replied.  
"What about One? Lyla Lay? Kay K? Reginella? Don't they matter to you? And what about Fethry and Gus Goose?" Louie asked mysteriously.  
"Be quiet! Don't hear anyone. I know, but these are my private affairs, so don't talk to anyone about this or you won't go on adventures with me like Duck Avenger! Okay?!" - Donald replies angrily.  
"All right, Uncle Donald," Louie replies.  
"Yes, I know you very much love my cousin Fethry, or your further uncle, but I'm afraid to make a mess again so I have to pay big fines later. Remember the last time Fethry guarded you?" Donald asked.  
"I remember. But it was fun. We had a great time with Fethry and my cousin, or Fethry's nephew Dugan Duck," Louie says excitedly.  
"I know, but a mess was made, and besides, I had a lot of reports from my awkward neighbors. I can't allow such things next time. You understand what I'm talking about, don't you?"  
"I know, Uncle Donald. I know." Louie says sadly.  
"Then you know why I can't trust you, my cousin Gus Goose."  
"I know, because he only thinks about the food he eats all the time," Louie replies.  
"Not only that, but because he's too stupid," Donald replies.  
"Okay, but he's fun too," Louie replies.  
"Yes I know, but I can't take the risk again. What I'm talking about is babysitting, and since I can't trust everyone, I can only entrust that job to Dickie Duck, Goldie's granddaughter.  
I just hope she's not too busy writing her student master's work. "  
"Dickie is great. I don't mind being a babysitter. She's never bored with it," Louie replies happily.  
"I'm glad about that. I'll talk to her and if she's free, she'll come to watch over you. Okay?"  
"Ok, Uncle D."  
"Now, back to bed."  
"All right, Uncle."  
"And don't tell anyone about this, okay?"  
"Ok. And good luck at work, Uncle D." "Thank you Louie. Goodbye! See you in the evening," Donald said, getting up and heading for the door, in the meantime ringing the phone.  
"Who's calling this at this time ?!" Donald mumbled and picked up the phone and asked, "Who is it?"  
"Can I keep your nephews safe?" Fethry asked cheerfully in his sweater, living two blocks away from the Donald.  
"Noooooo!" - Donald angrily answered and hung up. Poor Fethry.  
All in all, he takes his bag and wristwatch, leaves the house, runs to the bus station, manages to catch the bus and leaves for work. However, it was six o'clock in the morning.  
Louie Duck goes to his room and goes to his deck chair (this was also his bed) and in his pajamas, wearing his cap on his head, reads a comic book while his brothers sleep. But Louie didn't read any comics related to super heroes, he read a comic about Darkwing Duck, which really existed in his world.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald leaves downtown Duckburg and gets off the bus at a bus station and hurries to his workplace, the Everett Ducklair Building, or the Ducklair Tower, which was one of the tallest buildings in Duckburg. It was where inventions designed mainly by Everett were designed, and the Channel 00 television and internet station, where Donald and Daisy worked as cameramen and reporters, was housed in the same building. He pushed among humans (and humans, and most of all anthro-animals) to get to his workplace because he was certainly too late. Somehow, he managed to get to Ducklair Tower and reported to the porter that he had arrived. It was already seven o'clock in the morning. When he answered the doorman, in the meantime, Donald swung violently through the moving door that went in a circle and suddenly found himself outside again. He soon regained consciousness and returned to the building again, answering to the doorman, and found himself with a well-known journalist and reporter who had just swung him through the sliding door, unaware that it was Donald. His name was Angus Fangus, whose origin is from New Zealand, where he is from, and he is a kiwi bird. In fact he was partly his superior boss after Everett. When Donald re-entered, he was behind Angus and suddenly with his clumsiness pushed him away, but luckily Angus did not fall. Angus then turned and said to Donald:  
"What are you doing ?! And how early are you?"  
"And, uhhhh, I don't know, Chief Everett ordered me to come at this time," Donald replies with shyness and confusion.  
"Everett ordered ?! Well then, since you shouldn't have come today, at least for me. And you're wearing that stupid Hawaiian shirt again. I told you not to wear it to your workplace," Angus replies angrily.  
"Have a day off today ?! Well I didn't, I knew. Oh well, then I'll be home." - Donald said and then whistled to the door. However, Angus then took him by the shoulders and brought him back:  
"Not so fast. Once you are there, go to the archive where the paperwork is heavy and digitize it through the printer, and copy copies of all our channel's documents and reports in recent years. That must be over by tomorrow. Is that clear?!"  
"Sure boss. Yes, sir." Donald replied sadly and went to the elevator up to the seventh floor to do the digitization, and Donald was known to be unable to handle the new technologies.  
As he turned to the elevator and until Angus saw, Donald climbed Angus as if he were a naughty boy, since he did not love him. He soon runs to the elevator, not to notice Angus what he is doing, and so he manages to reach the elevator and the seventh floor. Basically, he has problems when he goes by elevator and sometimes he has to go up stairs, luckily this time it didn't happen to him. And it reaches the seventh floor and enters the document room and one printer and scanner with lots of documents, filings, complaints and reports on everything and everything. Poor Donald. Still, Donald is pouring into his confidence and moving on with his work. Donald, meanwhile, thought he luckily did not see Everett, nor did he receive any charges against him, nor did he receive inconvenient criticisms or reprimands, despite being late. Then Donald thought to himself, "Um, it looks like Louie Duck is really giving me luck. Maybe I should have taken him anyway. Maybe not."  
Meanwhile, while Donald was thinking of something else, he accidentally scanned his hand and squeezed it and suddenly several copies of his hands came out on the computer. Donald tries to erase it, however he erases everything and suddenly the printer starts to worsen. Many copies of one report came out of the printer, and Donald tried to pick up all that paper, but to no avail. He manages to get his hand out of the scanner, but again everything goes wrong. The computer goes crazy, the printer keeps printing what it doesn't need, and Donald buys papers everywhere. And so until those machines exploded and at that time the fires began to spread in that room. Luckily, Donald finds a fire extinguisher and extinguishes the fire, but by the time the fire is extinguished it was too late. Most of the documents were burned, but luckily the computer was left whole. Somehow, the computer itself turned off and on again. Donald sat on the floor and when he saw the whole mess and the rest of the documents left over, he got sad and started crying, "Why?! Why does everything have to go wrong every day? Why do these things have to happen to me?! Why? Why? every accident must fall on me, why? Am I damned?! ", and so Donald hooks up with his unfortunate fate not believing that he will get out in the end because of this mess. He was afraid of the worst, not to get fired. He'd been fired before, but if he got it again, he worried he'd have a hard time finding a job next time. He thought that he would not deal with the crime later, like his nephews, and that they would all end up in prison. When he thought about things, he wept again and said, "Poor me! Buhuhuhuhuh…" He shed a lot of tears. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door and Donald says he's busy and can't go in and he cried again and shed tears, however this unknown guest came into the room and stood behind Donald and suddenly raised Donald to get up.

"Don't cry, my cousin. Unhappy things happen to everyone. If I need you I can help you."  
At that moment, Donald stopped crying and shed tears and turned to face unknown and when he saw the video he hugged him and then asked him:  
"What are you doing here?! Don't you know that it is forbidden for the unemployed to enter this building then into this room?!"  
That unknown guest was none other than Donald's cousin, Fethry Duck, who was wearing a hoodie sweater and certainly a little red with a slightly yellowish color and matching his cousin Donald:  
"I don't know. I kind of went in when no one else was looking. Uh, this room is really clean."  
"There was a fire here that took more than half the documents, so it looks like there's nothing." - replies Donald dissatisfied.  
"Well, look what I found on this computer. It says that all the documents have been scanned and stored in the archive. What archive?!", Fethry asked curiously.  
"Probably on this computer, there are files for such things," Donald replies, but suddenly he pauses and asks Fethry, "What did you say?!"  
"I said I saw that it says that all the documents are stored in the archive, probably as you say on this computer," said Fethry, and suddenly Donald pushed him, "Sorry cousin, but I have to look at that. See, really, all the documents are stored in Donald. "Donald responds abruptly and notices that all the scanned reports and documents have ended up in Recycle Bin, a program that is deleted but not permanently and where deleted files are stored.  
"Look really. Well, how stupid I was, I thought everything was deleted and everything had fallen into oblivion. Now, I'll put all the documents back and put them in the proper program," Donald said, smiling a little and grasping for head that he thought he was going to experience the worst. And do so and then hug Fethry and kiss him on the cheek.  
"Thank you Fethry! I don't know what I would do without you.  
"You don't have to thank me and can you please let me go," Fethry asked. Donald let him go and then told Fethry, "You're welcome. And to be honest I'm not very smart, certainly not with this technology. But I wonder how you know about this stuff? I know you're not very skilled in technology."  
"Hehehehe … Years of experience have taught me that, and one person has taught me that too, so I have no problem with such things unless something goes wrong like in this case."  
"Great, but who is this person?" Fethry asked him.  
"Um … that's not a person, it's …" Donald replies and answers halfway, realizing that he must not reveal his mentor, called One (Uno), who was a computer duck. Otherwise, this One helped him with this scan of documents, since he has the power to enter the world of computers, since he himself is part of a programmed computer, except that Donald did not know that One helped him. After a moment, Donald continues, "It is already someone whose identity is so secret that he must not be revealed or be damned to anyone who knows the secret."  
Fethry got scared and said, "God forbid! Then it better be your secret Hmm … otherwise is there any help with this business or is it?"  
"No, this is all the work I've done. We can go home now," Donald replies.  
"Great, can I keep your boys safe ?!"  
"No, you can't, Fethry," Donald replies angrily, but again this says, "Don't worry, we're going to have some coffee or tea now, if you like?"  
"Yes!" Fethry says cheerfully, and then the two of them head for the door and suddenly meet Daisy Duck.  
"Daisy ?! What are you doing here ?!" Donald asked awkwardly.  
"Hi Donald. Good luck finding you after I have to tell you I got a message from Everett about a new job."  
"What kind of work ?! We already have a job. Don't they move us ?!" Donald asked awkwardly.  
"Oh, Donald, don't be funny," Daisy smiles, "It's not what you think. We have two jobs at St Canard where we need to interview and record an important person and not just him, but some other personalities as well."  
"What kind of personalities and what are we going to do at St Canard?! Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"I see, half this room is strewn with ash, right?" Daisy asked awkwardly.  
"Yes, but all the documents are stored on your computer." Donald shyly replies.  
"All right then," Daisy smiles, "My Donald. All in all, we have to leave today and this afternoon."  
"This afternoon?! Wait, we have time for that."  
"Unfortunately, Donald doesn't have time. It's 12 o'clock."  
"Noon?! Then, Fethry, nothing else, I'll honor you the second time, I have to take an important trip with Daisy."-Donald said nervously, grabbing Daisy from her arms and running toward the elevator.

Fethry replies, "Ah, well then. It will be another time and I wish you a happy journey and say hello to Huey, Dewey and Louie from me." Fethry, all happy, went to the elevator, waiting for the queue to come in afterwards, and to get out and go to the door of that building and go joyfully to Fethry through downtown.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, Donald and Daisy get out of the elevator and in a hurry, as they have to take the road, in quick steps, or running or rushing to their van, which they usually use for their travels around the world when they need someone or some people to interview or shoot animals or people around the world and their trends or customs and not to be listed. Yes, their van remained despite having belonged to Kent Powers earlier and Kent lost that van in one court case earlier, in which Donald took the win, that is, a lawsuit. And so in a hurry they go to the garage, where their van is, however before entering the garage, where there are usually lots of cars, buses, trucks and vans, by chance Donald and Daisy run into two people and they all crash on the floor. After a moment, all four of them stand up and apologize to each other and someone grunted at this:  
"Please, buddy, be careful where you go and always run into me," said cameraman Stefan Vladuck, who was also a partner in the Donald business, who understood Donald's situation quite well, and both of them did not endure Angus Fangus, with Stefan once on good terms with him. In addition, he is originally from Romania, from Southeast Europe, one can say from the Balkans.  
"Sorry Stefan, I didn't notice you. I'm in a hurry with Daisy on an important journey," Donald said, feeling he was wrong.  
"It's okay, buddy," Stefan said.  
"I understand that you are on the important path and that is why you are in a hurry, but don't worry, I wish you a happy journey, though maybe you shouldn't, given that men do not like when women get some happy greetings, probably because men are superstitious and they think it's an accident, "said Lyla Lay, a beautiful young lady and reporter, partly a TV presenter, who is actually an android from the future, or a robot programmed to be able to feel like any human or duck. Yes, she is also a partner to Donald and Daisy in various media matters.  
"Thanks Lyla, don't worry, your congratulations and your wishes have not wronged anyone and neither will us, so it's okay," Daisy said kindly. Daisy works a lot with Lyla and hangs out with her and they get along really well, except for some things, which is why Daisy is jealous of her, especially when Lyla is near Donald.  
"Thank you Daisy and thank you for your understanding," said Lyla, who said this shortly, turning to Donald, "Donald, your Hawaiian shirt looks great. It always looks good to you."  
"Thanks Lyla," Donald said shyly but with a smile on his face, "There are rarely people who praise what I wear. They always make me wear navy clothes, whether blue or black, with or without a bow."  
"I understand you. They probably make you because they know you so much about you, the different clothes you wear for them are very foreign and foreign to you. No matter what clothes you wear, it works great for you," Lyla said with a small smile on her face.  
"Thanks Lyla," Donald said. "Well, let me just say …"  
"Donald, say it a second time. Sorry Lyla, we're in a hurry, we have to go. We'll talk a second time. Let's go Donald!", said Daisy seriously first, then a little annoyed at Donald, since she doesn't like when Donald starts talking to Lyla Lay.  
"Goodbye and I wish you a happy journey!" Lyla said and they moved on. Donald just remained silent as Daisy pushed him to the entrance to the underground garage. When they reached the entrance, they saw that it was full of vehicles there, and Daisy asked Donald:  
"Do you know where you left our van last time?"  
"Uh, uh … I don't know, maybe here." said Donald, pointing his finger toward the end of the garage.  
"Donald, can you please remember some things when we agreed something and we agreed yesterday? Or if not, better write it down as a reminder. Is that right?" Daisy asked him gravely.  
"Ah, phooey! Reminders are for the weak, I can remember and show you," Donald said, leading Daisy to find their van together. Since Donald was once forgetful, they searched the van for 20 minutes and were able to find it, and the van was at the exit of the garage.  
"Uh, … Donald," Daisy frowned, and Donald just smiled and said, "You know, well, we found her. Now we'll come in, just to find the keys," Donald said, looking for the key in his Hawaiian clothes. but fails to find it. "Where are your keys? They must be somewhere."  
"They're here with me," Daisy said, holding them in her right hand, "You gave me the keys last week because you thought I'd better keep those keys."  
"I almost forgot," Donald said, smiling again. "Sorry Daisy. And thank you. Let's get going."  
"No Donald. I'll do it better," Daisy said, unlocking one of those van keys. They get in the van together, fasten their seat belts, Donald sits behind the wheel, starts the engine and they start traveling together. However, as soon as Donald walks in and out of the garage (the van was at the exit of that garage), he accidentally breaks a ramp, exits the van outside the garage and the building, and before Donald turns into a car accidentally driven by a single crocodile (anthro-crocodile) and who said,  
"Watch where you're going, you idiot!"  
"Excuse me," Donald said shyly and took the manual to go back, but when he did, he ran into the car, luckily a little damaged by the other car in which a rhino (anthro-rhino) was riding and who just showed his teeth furiously while Donald watched him through the rearview mirror and Donald watched him totally frightened of sweating. He pushed the van forward slightly and waited for the crowd to pass. When there was room, Donald turned and went on his way. As Donald drove, Daisy sitting next to him said, "Sorry, Donald, for my misbehavior, but I had to, since previous trips, we always start bad because of your unwillingness."  
"My unwillingness. You mean my bad luck ?!" Donald said.  
"I don't think your bad luck is in that, because you have good luck, but when something has to be done, you start to make it difficult and do it the wrong way, or you just don't do it and don't listen." but in a quiet voice said Daisy who had taken a map of where she needed to see which way to go to St. Canard. But then, Daisy sighs and changes her feelings toward seriousness and worry, "Don't worry Donald, sorry again, I just want you to listen to her properly."  
Donald though a little angry, when he noticed Daisy looking at him with her blue eyes, Donald was a little sad and said, "Okay, Daisy, I'll listen to you in the future."  
"You say that every time. But no matter how much you don't listen to me, I certainly still love you. But to get back to the subject, I spoke to Mr. Ducklair yesterday, and also in the morning today about the road, and Mr. Ducklair said this was urgent task sorry if I had to hurry you up, "Daisy replies.  
"Daisy, you don't have to apologize to me. And this is how it works for me, away from my boring and hard-working bosses. Only Daisy, to go back to my house and talk to Dickie about babysitting my boys," Donald said, and continued his journey toward to your home. At that moment, Daisy suddenly yells, "Ahhhhhh! Wait, Donald, I remembered it yesterday. Mrs. Beakly called me yesterday to guard her granddaughter Webby in the coming days, since Mrs. Beakly would not be able to guard her because she was going with Scrooge to Scotland on an important journey, and Webby can't go with him, "Daisy said.  
"And then I should, I have to watch, right ?!" Donald got a little angry.  
"You don't have to, I'll guard her, and I don't have to. We can leave her with the boys. Besides, she's certainly a little older girl that she doesn't need a nanny, can we?"  
"No Daisy, it's not. I'm dealing with boys enough that I should now take care of Scrooge's adopted niece, whom Scrooge devotes more to her than to me and my boys. Tell me, should I care for your nieces too?" "  
"Not Donald. My girls are with my sister, so it's not necessary, and again I can't disappoint Mrs. Beakly and her granddaughter."  
"Good Daisy, but I don't want her to get in the way of me much. Okay?"  
"All right, Donny. I'll take care of her."  
"Just to stop by my house, here's a shortcut," Donald said, and went down a winding road that was quite trucky, and they were jumping in their seats nonstop because of that trucky road. But they managed to get off that truck road and came to a familiar street leading to his house.  
"Here we are. Daisy, please wait to make sure my boys are guarded and then back on track. OK?"  
"Okay, Donald," Daisy replies.  
Donald goes to his house, opens the door (the door was unlocked, since his nephews have his key to his house), enters the hall and calls the phone (he uses a cellphone, but not so successfully, often has trouble using new ones) mobile phone version) to get Dickie Duck, Goldie's granddaughter. Soon she answered him by phone:  
"Hi, Uncle Donald," Dickie laughed, "it's nice to hear you again. What's new with you?"  
"Nothing, except I'm on an important path now. Can you keep my boys safe these days since I'm away, please?" Donald asks Dickie with concern.  
"I'm very sorry, Uncle Donald," Dickie says sadly, otherwise Dickie calls Donald an uncle, even though she's not an uncle, but she loves to be beaten by that name and Dickie continues, "I'd love to, but I can't, I have a lot of work to do. and I need to finish my studies and my master's work soon. I know this time is not appropriate, but I have to finish this as soon as possible. Sorry, uncle Donald, but on the second occasion I'll make it up to you. Don't worry, I'm sure they can do it themselves to take care. Hello and hello to Huey, Dewey and Louie from me. "  
"I will, Dickie, and say hello to your grandmother for me. Goodbye and good luck with your graduation."  
"Thank you Uncle Donald, and I will. I convey my greetings to my grandmother. Goodbye and to you, and good luck," said Dickie, and when they finished talking, they both hung up.  
Donald, as soon as he finishes talking, yells, "Come on, boys. Let's go on a trip!" Donald had no choice, so he had to call them and take them on a trip.  
"Uncle Donald is calling us! Come on, let's go," Louie said, taking his comics behind.  
"Now we will too, just to finish the round in the game," replies Dewey, who plays with Huey via a playstation device (video game console) in some games where they both compete every day as to which one is better and in which game. Of course, sometimes Louie competes there, but sometimes he gets bored because he doesn't like to compete for the sake of who's better, and he doesn't like quarreling among his brothers. Louie came downstairs and said to her uncle, "My brothers are up there still competing." Donald understood this as Huey and Dewey wasn't about to go down and decided to go upstairs to pick up the two. He came to their room and watched them play, realized he had to pre-empt them, and sneaked behind them and walked past them, without Huey and Dewey noticing their uncle, Donald went to the socket and turned it off. Suddenly the screen image disappears.  
"Hey! I just thought I would beat you to my brother in the car race," Huey said angrily.  
"You think I beat you," said Dewey.  
"No more car races on your console for today. Get in the van fast, I have no time for your quarrel!" Donald yells angrily and takes Huey and Dewey behind them, leading them to their van, where Daisy and Louie were already. He locked Donald's door, got into the van where everyone was, and continued on his way, picking up Webby along the way, and then on his winding paths, Donald reached the highway and turned to the direction he was heading toward St. Canard, where one famous hero stood out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was four in the afternoon, at St. Canard was still hot during the month of July and was quiet in one part of the city, since there were no skyscrapers or heavy traffic in that part of the city, and there were all kinds of houses. At one of those houses, a duck entered his house tired of the hard work he had been doing for most of the day, since the morning. as soon as he entered his house he said:  
"I am the terror that flaps in the night…ah, I forgot the other day, and I'm not even dressed as a super hero. Oops, I have to close the door so someone won't hear me whispering," said the tired Drake Mallard, realizing that he still hadn't yet to say his famous phrase by which he is known as Darkwing Duck (his secret superhero alter ego). As soon as he closed the door, he made his way to his room, seeing his friend, and partly his partner, Launchpad McQuack, watching TV showing sales of some goods, known as the TV Shop.  
"Hi Drake, you're probably tired now after the hard work you've had. Here, I'm looking at selling comfortable pillows where you can have a good night's sleep. You want me to order it?" Said Launchpad Mcquack to Drake. Launchapd himself was in a Hawaiian T-shirt, a little different from Donald's shirt and in short pants, while Drake was in one business man's suit except that he was not wearing pants.  
"Yes, Launchpad. Free."-replied Drake, changing his mind for a moment and becoming a little dissatisfied, "Wait, just a second. Is that a pillow that shakes a little like it relaxes me? Is that an advertisement ?!"

"Yes, that's the one," Launchpad replied.  
"Well, I certainly won' all, I don't believe in these silly commercials and TV shops at all. Last time I bought a pillow that makes me dream, I almost choke. Not to mention the vacuum cleaner that destroyed my forehead. Please Launchpad, change the channel quickly so I don't throw this purse in my hand right on the TV."-Drake replied dissatisfied.  
"Fine, I will. But you really won't buy a pillow, maybe it's just the right pillow to help you sleep."  
"Thank you, Launchpad, but no. I am no longer naive to believe those silly messages to whom they want to push us through their wares and steal our money from this vicious people who have to pay taxes immensely."  
"Hm, isn't the goal for them to make some money for themselves through their goods?"  
"Exactly, Launchpad. You see you're not stupid as many people talk and know how to insult," Drake said, taking off his tie and slim coat. "Just a Launchpad to get to my room to change and go back immediately. God, how hot it is for me, it's too warm here," Drake said, sweating and taking quick steps to his room to change and put on his Hawaiian shirt and return be back after one minute.  
"Of course, but you see the fan working so it's no problem," Launchpad replied.  
"Yeah, just because he cools you down, not me at all. Just drink this lemonade," Drake said, and took the lemonade that was on the table, drank it, but spit it out at the same time (sorry for the expression).  
"What's this lemonade? Sour and not cold at all ?!" Drake complains.  
"Well, lemon is sour," Launchpad replied.  
"I mean the juice," Drake replied.  
"You meant lemonade ?! And, this lemonade shouldn't be, maybe I put lemon in the water too much," Launchpad said, scratching his head a little as he thought about it.  
"Did you put some sugar in?"  
"Yes, I did not, at all. I forgot completely." - Launchpad replied, slightly embarrassed. Drake glares at him, "Launchpad! Well, he has to put some sugar in the lemonade to make it sweet. Isn't that right ?!"  
"Yes, of course. Although when I drank it, it wasn't sour at the time, it was sweet to me," Launchpad replied.  
Drake looks at him a little puzzled and starts to think that he didn't overdo it a bit and starts to slowly drink one glass of lemonade again, but sip at the sip. "Well, it doesn't look so bad. Well, it tastes good, but a little bit, but it's still sour. Of course, Launchpad thank you and sorry for the moment."  
"You don't have to apologize to me. It's okay and it's happening. Maybe you're a little nervous considering you're tired."  
"You're right Launchpad. I have to sit down and rest for a moment," Drake said, sitting in his armchair. Drake continued, "Yes, I'm exhausted, tired, nervous, and a little more worried about some things. First, my Morgana. For now, we're engaged, I don't know when we're going to get married. I'm worried I'll have to share some things." with her that I don't like at all, like the dishes she prepares. "  
"Don't worry Drake. She knows Morgan, what you don't like, and I don't believe you will break up for some little things. Admittedly, she loves you as a Darkwing Duck, not like Drake Mallard."  
"Yes, Launchpad, but I told her my secret identity so she knows. She doesn't like Morgan. When something is said against her that she loves very much, it breaks her heart a little and makes her very angry. Not to say, how does she it has spiders and bats behind it, and it also deals with magic, which many people view as some kind of witchcraft. "Drake replied anxiously.  
"Did you tell Morgana about having to adjust to a life where she doesn't need to use some of her abilities to keep herself from explaining herself?"  
"I'm not a Launchpad. After all, if you told her that, you would be mad at me."  
"I don't think so. Morgana, you may be a dangerous woman, but she is very caring. She saved your life several times."  
"I know Launchpad as I do to her. And my Gosalyn likes it too. My Gosalyn loves Morgan as if he were his mother, and I'm sure Gosalyn would love to have his other parent as well."

"Then the matter is resolved. Just make a deal with her, she'll understand you and the finished thing," Launchpad replied cheerfully.  
"Thank you Launchpad, but there's one problem," Drake replied sadly.  
"What ?!" Launchpad asked.  
"I'm moving."  
"Well that's not bad."  
"Not bad, considering I don't have to suffer those Muddlefoot except Honker certainly, but it's bad that I'll be further from my Morgan."  
"Why?"  
"Because in a month I have to move to Duckburg. I got a new job."  
"Duckburg ?! Well that's great, considering I lived there for a while and worked there. I'd love to go back there," Launchpad said excitedly.  
"Yes, to work again with that miserable rich duck who just orders ?!"  
"Yes, I worked for Mr McDee as a pilot for a while, and I haven't seen him in a long time. Like the boys, Webby, Donald, Duckworth, Beakly, Fenton …"  
"Fenton ?! You mean Gizmoduck ?! That crazy duck ?!"  
"I don't know if he's a Gizmoduck and I don't know if he's crazy, but yes, I'd love to meet Fenton again. Wait, aren't you and Fenton friends ?!"  
"Friends ?! Nah. Maybe, we're more partners, and Fenton isn't interesting to me either."  
"Why ?! He really is to me."  
"For you yes, for me not. He is loved more by people than by me."  
"Don't be jealous. I think you misunderstand the point. They prefer him as a super hero rather than as a common man. As a common man and his accountant, everyone goes out except Scrooge, and his job is easier now than before," Launchpad replied.

"Okay, maybe I misjudged Fenton. But again, I don't like Scrooge. His last encounter with him was bad for me, since he won me the bet, and he's a bastard."  
"He may have won you a bet because he always wins, but you beat the Beagle Boys, Magica de Spell, Negaduck and a few villains together and I see no reason to be angry."  
"Launchpad, I know you're praising because you worked for him, even if he paid you poorly, unlike me, but again he can't be a partner for me. Not to tell you he got you out of work."  
"He didn't drive me away. He sent me on a forced vacation and gave me a few years to do whatever I wanted, and I'm happy with that, because so far I've mostly been with you," Launchpad said, getting up and hugging Drake.  
"Good Launchpad, let me go."  
"All right," Launchpad said, letting go of Drake and returning to the couch.  
"Launchpad, it's actually a cancellation. You've been fired, not a vacation of several years. It doesn't exist," Drake said angrily.  
"Any dismissal, man. I was told by Mr McDee that I had a vacation and I took it. I don't see what the problem is?"  
"Good Launchpad. You've got a break. And if you go back to Duckburg now, what are you going to do there ?!"  
"Hm… He would probably go back to work with Mr McDee again as a pilot anyway."  
Drake looks at him angry seriously, but after a few moments he goes on, "Okay, let's just leave it at work. I leave your job to you and do what you want. But you have to know I'm moving to Duckburg and I'm serious this time."  
"Good. You'll probably bring both Gosalyn and Morgan with you."  
"Gosalyn yes, but I'm not sure about Morgan. I don't know how she would look at that."  
"She would definitely go with you."  
"I don't know, I'm not sure. I should talk to Morgan about it so I'll see how it will be. But I'm worried about Gosalyn again. Otherwise, where is she?"  
"In her room, she plays video games on her computer."  
"Oh, yeah. Wait, he's playing games on this hot day ?!"  
"Don't worry, she's got a fan in her room, and she has a cooler in her computer, so don't worry. It's cold in her room."  
"Good, Launchpad. I just hope she's okay. I'm worried she'll respond to the eviction, since she hangs out a lot with Honker, as well as some friends at school, even though she doesn't have many friends there, since she's most avoid her and mock her sadly. Poor my Gosalyn, neither guilty nor obliged to suffer for some of the things she is not at all guilty of, and I don't know how she would fit in Duckburg. "  
"Don't worry, Drake. I'm sure she'll fit better in Duckburg than St. Canard. And I have great friends Gosalyn would definitely hang out with."  
"I hope you're right Launchpad, since I don't worry for no reason. Launchpad, you know that she's no longer a sweet little girl, she's a teenager now and she's slowly changing. I'm worried she won't get into more trouble .I care enough and as an ordinary father, I also worry enough as a super hero, since she goes with me as a Quiverwing Quack and the older she gets, she gets involved in even more dangerous wreckage.  
I don't know, I'm afraid that because of some of her extreme actions, she won't fall into the trap she would really suffer from. As a father, I must not allow such things. "  
"Don't worry, while you're near her, she won't get hurt, and you have to let her be a little alone."  
"I know, Launchpad, but again, I worry. This world is too cruel where no one cares about anyone and I care how Gosalyn will adapt to it."  
"Drake, you worry too much. Relax, if you talk to her about some things, she will certainly have an understanding for you as well as you for her."  
"Thank you Launchpad. Maybe you're right. I worry too much. But then again, I'm going to be sorry for Honker. He's a very good boy and I'm worried about how he will accept our departure. I wish I could take him, but unfortunately I can't. "  
"Well, I mean, it would be sad, certainly, but since there are social networks now, it might not be that much. Gosalyn and Honker would certainly talk over social networks. You know, technology itself is changing."  
"I know, Launchpad, but it's not the same when you see yourself on mobile or computer or live for real."  
"Fine, but I know they certainly can't separate even if they're far away. Since they're best friends, I'm sure they'll find a way to get along."  
"I hope you're right Launchpad. I just have to say …" Drake said, but as he wanted to continue, there was some loud noise outside. Someone broke through a fence and accidentally hit a tree. And a loud trumpet from the van was heard.  
"what the hell ?! Who broke this into the yard ?!" Drake asked suddenly.  
"Let's check it out," Launchpad replied, and the two got up and checked who it might be. They opened the door and saw that half the yard was in chaos, and in the middle of the yard was a van that hit a tree. That van was a van that was a small house considering it had beds, a kitchen and a toilet. Drake reacted to this by opening his mouth wide and watching as part of his yard was destroyed. He gets out of the van, two people who were anthro-ducks, one male with a Hawaiian shirt, and the other was a woman with very beautiful hair and a beautiful pink dress suitable for a TV presenter and beautiful pink shoes with heels. Launchpad looked at everyone with excited looks, partly in love, which was typical of Launchpad when he always saw beautiful ladies. At that moment, a duck with a Hawaiian shirt said, "Ah phooey! I got a tire pierced, and I have to take the van to a car mechanic, and I don't have enough money for it. Why it has to go wrong," Donald Duck said and hit with his foot in the van and after that Donald leaps upwards, holding both of his hands by the knee of the leg that hit the van.  
"Donald, are you okay?!" Daisy asked carefully.  
"Yes, Daisy. It's just that I have to take the van to the car mechanic, and I don't have enough money to repair it," Donald said angrily, not angry at Daisy, but at the van.  
"Don't worry, Donald, I'll pay for you. Just don't be mad, okay ?!"  
"All right, Daisy," Donald replied, calming. At that moment, he came out of the van and Louie Duck, with green shorts, a green sleeveless T-shirt and a backwards cap, said anxiously, "Uncle Donald! Aunt Daisy! Are you okay?!"  
"We're fine, Louie. It's okay. How are your brothers and Webby?!" Daisy said.  
"The brothers are ok, they just have a little head, now they will come out too, and Webby is fine too," Louie said.  
"Good. Thank God!"  
"Louie, could you please bring someone close to you who is expert in repairing the van, since…" - Donald asked Louie, but at that moment Donald glanced casually toward a house where two men were looking at them, one excited and shy eyes, others opening their mouths wide. Donald is surprised, too, and with him Daisy looking right at Drake and Launchpad. These were the views that would change their relationships.


	5. Chapter 5

Donald, along with Daisy, looks at Drake just like he does, standing a few feet away from each other. As they gasped and looked at Launchpad, he smiled at them and said,  
"Hello Donald, hello Daisy! I haven't seen you in a long time. It looks like you went a little crazy and came to our backyard. You're welcome to come to us. Here I come to help you."  
However, Drake raises his left hand and does not let Launchpad go. At that moment, someone is calling from the neighborhood.  
"Is Drake, you have guests now ?!" said Herb Muddlefoot, a neighbor of Drake's whom Drake could not bear, otherwise Herb was an extremely pleasant man. Drake looked at Herb and was angry and clenched his teeth and said to himself (in his thoughts), "Muddlefoot!"  
Drake drops Launchpad and heads to Herb to argue with them, and Launchpad comes up to Donald and shakes his hand, and Donald just shakes his head while Launchpad shakes his hand.  
"Good to see you, Mr. Duck. We haven't seen you in a long time," Launchpad said, otherwise he likes to call Donald Duck as Donald's uncle Scrooge Mr Duck or Mr D. Then Launchpad came to Daisy and said, "Good afternoon Miss Duck, it is nice to see you again and your hair looks divine too and you have changed a lot since last time." Launchpad then bowed her head and kissed the gentleman in Daisy's hand, and Daisy was surprised by that. Donald when he looks, is a little frowned upon and tends to Launchpad by Daisy:  
"Sorry Launchpad, but Daisy is mine. Launchpad, and why don't you find your own nice one?"

"Sorry D Duck (that's what he sometimes calls Donald), but I have a problem with it, which I don't know who is the best, most I meet are really nice and kind to me so I have to treat them too. Otherwise, don't worry, your Daisy is definitely not didn't even think to overtake her, "Launchpad said, apologizing to Donald.  
"Fine. But please don't do this to me again, okay?"  
"All right, Mr. Duck."  
"And please don't call me by that name, as well as by the name D Duck or DD or Uncle D. Because of you, my boys called me Uncle D, instead of Uncle Donald until then, as it suited me."  
"All right, Donald, don't worry, I won't call you that again. But why are you angry with me even though we haven't seen each other in a long time?"  
"Okay, sorry Lanchpad, I know we haven't seen each other for a long time, but I'm just mad at some of the things I don't like."  
"It's okay Donald, everyone has accidents and bad times like this, but you also found happiness because you crashed into our yard and didn't even know I was living here as Drake's best friend."  
"Yes, Launchpad, when I think twice and this is a happy moment. I just met you and I don't know that you live there. Wait, don't you have your own workshop and your garage in this city?"  
"I have, but I had to sell it because I was in poverty because I had no business then. I managed to leave my plane, but I had to leave in …"  
"Launchpad! Don't you just say about the place where, uh, um, we collect old antiques and store it there, and then sell it," Drake said angrily, then confused and nervous, finally smiling.  
"Shouldn't you leave it in the museum, if you keep valuables, why would they have a special place when the museum serves it, right?" Daisy said.

"Yes, I agree, but again there are some things that are not for the public. I would not like to pretend that I am Drake Mallard, the owner of this land and this house, where you illegally broke into my yard. For that you will pay that double too! "  
"Don't worry, Mr. Mallard, we'll pay the damages, uh …" Daisy said, suddenly remembering his name, "Drake Mallard?! You're Drake Mallard, or rather you're Drake Mallard ?!" Daisy asks excitedly.  
"Yes and …" Drake asks confusedly.  
"Don't you remember me ?! We were friends in high school, you went with me and Donald. To pretend, I'm Daisy Duck," Daisy said, reaching out to Drake.  
Drake looked a little weird, but when he heard the name Daisy he immediately remembered and shook hands with Daisy and said with a joyous smile, "Sorry, I didn't recognize you. your hair is very different from when you wore it for prom. Your hair was straight with ponytail hair. Heheehehehe … times have really changed. "  
"Yes, it is. I had that kind of hair. I'm glad you remember us. I don't know if you remember Donald, my boyfriend ?!"  
And somehow he's familiar to me with his angry gaze and his voice. Is Ducky, remember me, Drakeoni? "Drake asks Donald, provoking him a little. Donald, who usually looked away, a little displeased, sighed a little and said, "I remember you Drakeoni or you Druky ?!"  
"Druky ?! How dare you call me that ?! If I weren't there, you wouldn't have even finished school for good behavior," Drake said angrily, as his other high school nickname, Druky, irritates him a lot.  
"Ah, phooey! How could I not, without me, you would work at a garbage can."

"What?! Do I work at a garbage can ?! How do you condemn yourself ?! You destroyed my yard first, and now you insult me with derogatory nicknames from high school. Now you'll get your ..", Drake replies angrily, and the two start arguing, clashing with their main angry ego. Launchpad and Daisy watched with a feud, Daisy seemed tired of that revenge, and Launchpad looked confused and asked Daisy, "Wait, many things are not clear to me. How do you know? Drake is from Duckburg ?!"  
"No, Launchpad. He is certainly from St. Canard, but he went to Duckburg High School with us. Yes, they both had trouble, but they were also friends and always made peace."  
"Um, do you think this fight will end, too?"  
"For sure."  
"Aunt Daisy, what's going on here?", Asked Louie, who was with Webby and who got out of the van. Yes, Louie returned to the van again to check on his brothers and Webby. Yes, Webby wore slightly longer straight hair and a fringe dress over a pink T-shirt and wore it in a hairy flower and was worried that Donald and Drake were arguing.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're arguing about?" Webby asks shyly and curiously. Then Donald and Drake say at the same time, "He offended me. Not you. Not you. How dare you?", After jumping in anger. At that moment, someone rushes in, "Can you stop the altercation? And what's the mess in our backyard? And who are these people ?! Launchpad, what's going on here?"  
It was none other than Drake's daughter Gosalyn Mallard. She wore ponytail hair mixed with a bit of curly and straight hair with a little bangs over her forehead (something similar to Dewey and Louie Duck's hair). She wore a number 1 purple T-shirt and pants. She was still a beautiful and good girl, but naughty still, even as a teenager. She went out and came to Launchpad and asked him what was going on and who these new people were (she didn't know it was Daisy, and she didn't recognize Donald either), meanwhile, she saw Louie and Webby and couldn't believe they were they were there, and at the same time they saw Gosalyn and couldn't believe it was her after a few years.  
"Louie ?! Webby ?! Is that you?" Gosalyn asked suddenly.  
"Gosalyn? Is that you?" Louie asked.  
"Headache. Listen, brother, you shouldn't have been over my head. Uh, wow, what's this? Where am I?" Huey uttered a heavy pause toward his brother Dewey, both of them getting out of the van.  
"And you squeezed me, so you hurt me, too," Dewey said angrily to her brother Huey, and continued puzzled to ask, "Where are we ?!" Huey slowly stopped hurting his head as did Dewey, and they saw their uncle and aunt as well as his brother and Webby, and Launchpad and came to them, meeting everyone, until they reached Gosalyn. Primarily, the three started looking at them with a curious look at Gosalyn, especially Huey whose heart started beating harder and with his slightly in love look approached her and asked her, "Hey baby, are you free tonight? It's rare to see a redhead otherwise, my name is Huey and you can call me Hue, this Hubert, better Huey. "  
Gosalyn looked at him angrily and made her own interactive reaction by hitting Huey down him, but it didn't hurt him. Huey then stood up and was still in love with the look on her. Dewey then approached Gosalyn and shook hands with her as a salute, followed by Louie and eventually Webby.  
"Don't talk to him, he likes to be like that. Otherwise, my name is Dewey."  
"And I'm Louie."  
"And I'm Webby."  
"I'm glad. And I'm Gosalyn if you forgot my name. Wait, we really know each other, don't we?"  
"Yes, that's right," Dewey and Louie said at the same time.  
"Well, um, nice to see you again."  
Drake and Donald stopped arguing and watched their children do what they did and began to faint a little. "Wait a minute. What are you doing with my daughter?" Drake asked angrily.  
"Dad, so these are my friends, if you can remember them?" Gosalyn said and continued, "Troika and Webby, this is my dad Drake, and this is …"  
"I'm a Launchpad McQuack pilot," Launchpad concluded.  
"Dad, these are my friends. Blue Dewey, green Louie, pink Webby and red Huey."  
"Launchpade!", Shouted all four (three of them and Webby) and then hugged the Launchpad after much time of their parting.  
"How wonderful this is," Daisy said with pleasure.  
"Yes, how not," both Donald and Drake said, and then looked into each other's eyes.  
"Boys!" Daisy said to Donald and Drake, "I think it's time for you two to reconcile. Let's reach out to each other and apologize."  
"All right," they both said, shaking hands and apologizing to each other. However, there was still mistrust between the two.  
"Yes, I almost forget. I'm Daisy Duck, and this is my future fiancé Donald Duck," Daisy said to Gosalyn.  
"And I'm Gosalyn. Wait, this one in Hawaiian clothes is Donald Duck?!  
I didn't know it was you. Can I have your autograph, just to get some things to sign. "  
Donald suddenly said to you, "Uh, thank you. But don't go anywhere and you don't need a signature and I don't think you will need my autograph. You probably mixed me with some other Donald."

"No, well I know you from television, actually from the internet. Are you the one who participated in competitions where you won the award for best extreme endurance man in this space last year?" Gosalyn asked Donald excitedly.

"Uh, hehehe. I did." and Donald swallowed a dumpling in his throat. By the way, he also won that award last year, but hardly by accident where his former superiors in the competition wanted to remove him but failed. Donald, he would not say that and continue, "You will get my autograph, but later."  
"Yes!"  
"Um, otherwise let me ask you Daisy if it's not a problem. How did you break into our yard ?!" Drake suddenly asked Daisy.  
"Well, that's a long story, and we still have to go on. We need to get to the S.H.U.S.H. organization and interview the Darkwing Duck who is part of that organization and also a defender of this city."  
"Yes, of course I…", then Drake remembers that he was the Darkwing Duck, but according to them he cannot and must not reveal his secret identity and then says, "And I know this man, this one, a hero. But if he can to stay here for a while given that the van must be repaired anyway, and I could easily connect you to Darkwing Duck?"  
"Mr. Mallard, that's wonderful! Oops, I wanted to tell Drake. Then we'll stay here since you can recognize him more easily. Oh, Donald, my love, how about that?"  
"Well, um, okay. But let's move on tomorrow," Donald said, and after that Daisy kissed Donald on the cheek. The kids rejoiced as did the Launchpad because everyone together, and especially the kids, would be able to enjoy more together and play together. Drake got a little embarrassed about it, but it was the only way to somehow conceal his secret identity.


End file.
